undecided
by Takahashi
Summary: no, that's not the title, i am seriously undecided obout what to call this thing.
1. powder and scents

hey... you can put a story here now.

what you do is you start typing here, and I'll receive it. then I type back and eventually, we have a chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ this tells people you are NOT Rumiko Takahashi (like you really need to tell them, but...) and the cast and charachters you are using don't belong to you. That way, no one can sue you or the site. it should go something like this.(please regard this as the actual disclaimer...) the cast and crew of inuyasha don't belong to me... I dont own anything in the story and am not receiving any financial or monetarial benefit from the publishment of this short story.  
this disclaimer can be as long or as short or as whiny or as bhy as you like, provided it mentions that you don't own the charachters.

well anyway... SPORKS! AND MONKEYS!

**_Title Goes Here_**

**_this is who the camera is following. in other words, the main charachter of the segment.>_**

Inu-Yasha>

She blinked and streached in the warm sunshine. They had been walking for a while now and she hadn't sensed any jewel shards. At least, she said she hadn't... he turned his head away from her to look at shippou. The small kitsune was still asleep, begging warmth from the demon slayer as the sun light creeped ever so cautiously over the ground.The sound of the birds singing in sweet morning glory awakened the now tired monk. He stood up slowly, looking around and probably envying shippou.

He watched the way the sunlight played on Kagome's hair and smiled, deciding, that at least for now, he would continue to let them beleive he was sleeping. Miroku walked over to Kagome.

"And how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Outstanding sir!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"I just can't wait to get started!" She rummaged through her backpack.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.She had been acting rather odd ever since the whole Kaguya affair.

He rolled over, away from them. Kagome looked at the -supposedly sleeping- hanyou and sighed, walking over next to him. She brushed the hair out of her face. holding it back with one hand so it wouldn't touch him, she kissed his cheek.

"He looks so gentle, sleeping..." she commented to Miroku.

"Yeah, it's when he's awake that he's dangerous." Miroku mumbled, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. Kagome laughed, a little.

Sango yawned and woke up to the smell of food cooking. He was glad for the long hair that he had; it covered his face enough to hide a blush.

Kagome walked off, giving some excuse of brushing her teeth or something

Kagome>

She walked down towards the stream. A sound behind her didn't worry her untill the familiar voice said,

"Hello, Mortal."

She whirled around to face her would-be attacker, Sesshoumaru. Before she could do anything, however, he blew a greenish powder at her. She sneezed. He grabbed her and forced her to look at him for a second, then seemed satisfied. He turned his back on her and walked away.As Kagome watched him walk away, she suddenly had this empty feeling inside.She was confused, then heard someone whisper her name. Her eyes suddenly had this blank look for a few seconds, then faded back to it's original color. Instantly Kagome forgot what just happened and continued what she was doing.

As Kagome neared the camp Inuyasha perked up at the scent that was mingled with hers. A scent he naturally despised. He jumped up and ran towards her.

"Kagome, are you o.k?" he asked

"Of course I am." she said with a smile.

"Huh...well... are you sure? You didn't happen to run into anyone, say...Sesshomaru, did you?

"Hmph...I wish." she reaplied and started towords the others.Inuyasha was taken aback by this.

'What did she mean "I wish" ' he thought, a confused look on his face.

* * *

So we are done with this chapter! i'm going to post it tomorrow! it's my birthday to day! I'm finally officially older than Kagome! (just kidding)

0n august 16th, 2005,I became sixteen. What a coincidence...

This is Kiela, out!


	2. anger and sesshoumaru

_**(GO DOWN TO BOTTOM)**_

hey... you can put a story here now.

what you do is you start typing here, and I'll receive it. then I type back and eventually, we have a chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ this tells people you are NOT Rumiko Takahashi (like you really need to tell them, but...) and the cast and charachters you are using don't belong to you. That way, no one can sue you or the site. it should go something like this.(please regard this as the actual disclaimer...) the cast and crew of inuyasha don't belong to me... I dont own anything in the story and am not receiving any financial or monetarial benefit from the publishment of this short story.  
this disclaimer can be as long or as short or as whiny or as bhy as you like, provided it mentions that you don't own the charachters.

Z-ree:happy B-day Kiela!(big hug)Wow 16 huh? Well we all gotta grow up somtime right?

This is Kiela, and Z-ree out!

* * *

Thank you so much to kiraracutie4 for reviewing and adding this to her faves! LovenA and Hands for kirara! (hands is like a hug or applause for those who don't like to be touched.) also thanks to shay, 2nd toadd to their alerts! 

Disclaimer-Bideru/Shade: do not own inu-yasha and his gang./Ain't that a shame.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_(write something Dagnabit!)_**

**_(OK, OK!)_**

**_"Inuysha! I think we should rest here fo-"_**

**_"NO" the hanyou said flatly. Miroku and Sango sighd 'Here we go' they thought._**

**_"Inuyasha , we've been walking for 28 hours.Unlike you some of us actually need sleep." Kagome complained._**

**_"Well get over it!"_**

**_"Look.I dont know about the rest of you, but I'm going to sleep. Right Now." Kagome snapped._**

**_"Damnit-Stupid-Grumble-Bit-"_**

**_"ARE YOU SAYING SOMETHING INUYASHA? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_**

**_"here we go again..." shippou said._**

**_"What? What?I said nothing."_**

**_"I thought so." she said lying down on the ground and fell asleep._**

_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_Time lapse _¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and walked blindly out of the camp, leaving no scent trail, because her feet did not touch the floor. Kagome hovered through the trees of the forest, Her face showing no emotion and hereyes glazedover as if in a trance.

Weaving through the trees, she stopped, coming across a large clearing. It was filled with flowers that glowed a ghostly yellow in the moon light.The soft night breeze blew her hair back from her face.The wind shifted, making her hair slide across her face, only to reveal her glowing eyes. Her feet touched the ground as a tall figure stepped out of the darkness and into the clearing.The figure motioned her to come over. She walk slowly over to it. It was a man in a white kimono. He lifted up her chin so their eyes connected and smirked. Still in a daze Kagome leand into him, her head and hands resting on his chest .

"KAGOME !" a call rang out from the forest. It was faint but you could still hear it clear.

(hey buddy I haven't heard from you in a while.Whats up?)

(NMHJC. bored outta my mind. have stuffI'd love to TTY about. Atrocious spelling by the way...)

He turned slightly and the white robed man felt his control slipping as her feet lowered. He fought to regain control, muttering words of power to keep her in check. Enveloping her in his warm embrace, he said to test his control over the preistess

"Tell that annoying hanyou _Inu_-_Yasha_ to sit."

Her eyes glowed brighter and her voice rang clear over the trees, muffled not at all. she spoke in a barely audible whisper, but it carried all the way to the camp.

_"Sit I_nu_-Y_asha._" a loud crash was heard then a _

_"what the hell was that!" the man (excuse me, youkai) smirked. Things were all going according to plan..._


End file.
